


Thursday Night

by HaizKendrickSnow



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and beca fumbling over her words, and emily the cinnamon roll, its a party - Freeform, just fluff, they're eating chinese food so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaizKendrickSnow/pseuds/HaizKendrickSnow
Summary: Thursday nights are for Beca and Emily.And this Thursday night it's a fight over an egg roll that leads to a slip of Emily's tongue.





	Thursday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for EmilyJunk (on tumblr) for making quality Bemily content and I wanna get back into writing…I have no clue what this flaming pile even is…it got real flaming' at the end lmao lmao okie byeeeeee

For the past two months, Thursday night was officially Emily’s favorite night of the week.

It was the one night of the week that belonged solely to her…and her music… _and Beca_.

And not just for Bellas purposes or song writing purposes.

Thursday nights were meant especially for Emily and Beca to be together. The night off was spent usually in Emily’s dorm room with the two cuddled together in the freshman’s tiny twin bed, away from all the chaos and pressure of school, work, and Bella’s rehearsals. Nights were filled with soft conversation and stolen bites of each other’s meals, with their latest favorite songs playing quietly in the background. Thankfully Emily’s roommate had evening glasses and usually went away for the weekend, so they had the entire place to themselves – and none of the Bella’s usually bothered each other on these nights for school purposes and the knowledge that they’d spend the whole Friday afternoon together for rehearsals anyways. No interruptions, no distractions, just Emily and Beca alone to be themselves together.

“Please…” Emily pouted down at her older counterpart.

“Nuh uh…” Beca smirked, purposefully turning away from her… _friend? Who she was secretly seeing less than platonically once a week?_

“ _Please Beca_ …” Emily begged once again, this time pulling the older Bella by the waist so that the latter’s back was pressed into the freshman’s front.

“No way Em!” She fought her way out of the Legacy’s grasps but alas, Beca had the strength of a newly born doe compared to Emily.

This had been going on for a solid ten minutes now and was a regular occurrence on their Thursday night dates… _hangouts_. It wouldn’t be a _Bemily_ Thursday night without a fight over the last bite of food. Tonight, it was a fight over the last eggroll from their Chinese takeout.

“But _Beca_! I paid this time!!” Emily whined as she continued to reach over for the eggroll. She couldn’t believe how difficult it was to do so, seeing how Emily’s arms are _basically_ twice the size of the senior’s. But of course, Beca was stubborn and never shied away from a food fight.

“You didn’t even want them!” Beca argued. And that was a fact, Emily had insisted that she was only going to order enough for Beca to have because she wasn’t in the mood for them tonight. Of course, Emily was wrong. But Beca had just made it seem like she was eating the best egg roll in the world.

“But it looks good! Please Beca!” Emily pulled out the big guns and made her best puppy dog face. She sweetly batted her long lashes and the DJ had caved. It was Beca’s ultimate weakness and she was truthfully surprised Emily hadn’t pulled out that trick first. When a disgruntled groan traveled to Emily’s ears, she knew she had won. With hard eyes staring into Emily’s twinkling ones, Beca handed over her eggroll (but not without taking a bite of course).

Emily – who was completely unfazed – happily took the treat and began munching away. Beca – grumpy no more – shook her head at the happy girl… _her girl?_ She would never admit it out loud, but Beca would give Emily anything she wanted in heartbeat just to see her happy. _Over an eggroll_ , she rolled her eyes with a thought.

“Thanks _babe_.” Came Emily’s reply.

Beca’s eyes widened and before she knew it, Emily had placed a kiss on the corner of Beca’s mouth. The action had also caught the freshman by surprise and she immediately scooted back and fell off the bed.

“Oh my god!” She squealed before collecting herself; seconds later she was back on her bed next to Beca. The two sat speechless, a small gap between them created by their takeout containers, while coincidentally _Fallingforyou_ by The 1975 played lowly from Emily’s speakers.

“I…I really like you Beca…” Emily said so quietly that Beca’s thoughts had almost kept her from hearing it. Beca’s heart was hammering in her ears and- _oh my god am I gonna throw up?_

_What is happening?_

_What is happening?_

_What is happening?_

_What is happening?_

_What. Is. Happening?_

“Beca…” Emily spoke up again, this time more timid and anxious as she rested her hand on Beca’s waist.

They were facing each other now, the 1975 still playing in the background, Emily’s teeth gnawing at her bottom lip while Beca’s eyes flittered around the room hoping to land somewhere other than the brown eyes she always found herself getting entranced by. Unfortunately, she had caught sight of Emily’s eyes turn down dejectedly due to Beca’s detached demeanor.

            _Fuck…sack up dude!_ Beca scolded herself.

            She finally managed to snap out of her trance and focus back on Emily, placing her hand on the taller girl’s knee.

            “You know I’m really weird about things like this Em…”

            _Oh god_. Emily felt her chest clench up, not liking where the conversation was going. Luckily Beca had become an expert at reading the girl’s social ques and was quick to shut that thought down.

            “ _Hey hey hey_ …relax Em…” The older girl encouraged, reaching up this time to cup Emily’s cheek. The Legacy immediately felt herself calm from just the contact.

            “Remember when we were at the auto show and I had no freaking clue what I was saying to Komissar?”

            Emily nodded, remembering the moment as how it happened perfectly. She was later asking Chloe what had just happened to her ever so collected captain and “ _Chlo_ said it was gay panic.” She said seriously and Beca could control the giggle that had escaped her lips.

            “ _Yeah_ …Look Legacy…When I’m with you- _god_ this sounds so cheesy and I feel really awkward but I’m trying and- fuck I’m really not good at this but- I – ugh- _same_.” She immediately groans because _same? What the fuck? How lame can she be?_

            Emily giggles because yeah, that would be Beca’s reply. And suddenly the girl doesn’t feel as nervous if Beca did say she felt the same way.

            “I’m sorry, I’m real shit at this Em…” Beca laughs at herself only slightly pathetically. With a shake of her head and a brush through Beca’s hair, Emily assures her that she’s doing alright.

“What I’m saying really contradicts the nonsense that’s coming out of my mouth right now…and its really corny – like movie theater popcorn corny – so I’m not used to this but…being with you, I know what to say and I don’t feel like word vomiting – wow that does not sound endearing or anything… _fuck_ -“

“Beca!” Emily giggles and Beca feels herself relax when she’s being pulled into Emily’s arms.

“It’s…like _this_ Em…”Beca says softly as she relaxes farther into Emily’s hold before toying with the rings on the girl’s fingers. Emily’s heart swells and like how Beca feels like this is really cliché but she likes it. “I never feel like I have to be someone I’m not when I’m with you. I can just be myself…and it makes me feel really…safe- _oh my god_ can I stop now I feel really- I _really_ like you Em.” Beca says now with more confidence as she turns in Emily’s lap, her legs straddling the younger girl’s torso.”

“I get it Beca…I feel the same way. And _this_ … _Us…_ I want this.” Beca feels on top of the world right now and the only thing that makes her feel like she’s not dreaming is the sensation of Emily’s hands lovingly running over her stomach above her top.

“Wow this is really- we’re really cheesy… _Geez_ I’m really about to reconsider this relationship.” Beca jokes.

“Time to get used to it Beca. You’re stuck with me-” Emily smiles widely, her right hand bracing the back of Beca’s neck while the left cups her cheek

“I’m going in!” Emily giggles before bringing Beca’s face closer to hers.

“I can’t believe I’m dating the biggest dork on the planet.”

“ _Cutest_ dork on planet Eart-” Beca shakes her head and closes the gap between them, bring their lips together for a sweet kiss because she can’t handle not getting to kiss her cheeseball girlfriend any longer.


End file.
